Reading Romance
by isobeljones2000
Summary: Where Lexi picks a fight with her computer, tries to not think about a certain wizard and reads a romance book - and finds her mind wandering. (Set some time before the Thirteenth Floor) Contains implications of Tom x Lexi.


**Reading Romance**

_Where Lexi picks a fight with her computer, tries to not think about a certain wizard and reads a romance book - and finds her mind wandering. (Set some time before the Thirteenth Floor)_

Lexi was typing on her keyboard, recording the data she had researched on another of humans' seemingly endless rituals and culture. Today she had gathered data on a popular ritual that many humans seemed to partake in called marriage. Its function seemed to be to devote yourself to a particular person for life, to truly show love. Lexi wondered why that word - love - had randomly popped into her head then, and shook her head trying to stay focused. _Just record the data, Lexi, then you can go to bed._

So Lexi was surprised when she found herself not typing a few minutes later, but staring into space, an activity which served no purpose. Nekross didn't dawdle - why had she stopped working? She stared at her hands like they could give her the answers, but her yellow-gold scaled palms told her nothing of use. She was even more shocked to find her mind lingering on only one thought -

Him. What was her treacherous mind thinking of Tom Clarke for? He was a wizard! He was a halfling, prey, livestock to the Nekross! Even worse, she found herself thinking about this ritual - marriage - and his face at the same time. How - why - what? Lexi thumped her keyboard in annoyance, trying to rid her head of the crazy thoughts she was thinking - and that was when the computer's lights switched off, and there was a faint buzzing sound as the screen went black. Lexi pressed a few buttons, then tried to turn it on again. It stayed obstinately blank.

"Oh you -" Lexi yelled, them smiled oddly at the thought of what she was actually doing. Shouting at an inanimate object. That couldn't hear her. "See what you have driven me to, To -" she nearly said the accursed wizard's name.

"Er - my exquisite Excellency?" A nervous voice asked tentatively, and Lexi turned around, trying to act like she hadn't just been yelling at her computer then thinking more of these treacherous yet oddly pleasing thoughts...

"Jathro Technician 15."

"Y yes, that's me. Your computer seems to have, erm, failed."

"Yes. I accidentally hit it." Lexi cursed her stupid emotions. Jathro looked startled but recovered.

"That must been interesting. Did you win?"

"Win?" Lexi asked confused. She realised that Jathro had been making a joke and smiled despite herself. "I wouldn't call it winning. But I seemed to knock it out so it's all good."

"Do you want me to fix it?"

"I didn't finish my research," Lexi complained. Jathro smiled.

"Then maybe you should have thought before picking a fight with your computer."

That was true. Lexi gestured for him to take it and the red skinned Nekross detached it from the wall easily, picking it up and holding it with both hands.

"How long will it take?" Lexi asked. Jathro did the Nekross equivalent of a shrug only achievable when you're carrying a heavy computer in your arms, and said:

"I don't know. Depends on how hard you hit it."

"Pretty hard," Lexi confessed sheepishly. She was regretting it now.

"Oh."

"Sorry." Lexi felt she should apologize. Uncharacteristic, but so was killing her computer, for her.

Jathro did the impressive shrug thing again to say: it's okay, and started towards the door.

"What do I do now?" Lexi found herself asking the technician. He turned around again.

"Do, my exquisite Excellency?"

"Yes. I was doing my research, and now I'm not. What do I do now?"

"You could go to sleep? It's already quite late. Well, not that late but -"

"I'm not going to sleep, Jathro."

"Oh. Okay. You require an activity not involving your deceased computer or sleeping. Hmm..."

Lexi gazed mournfully at her poor computer, thinking of the research she could be doing.

"You could try reading a book?" Jathro offered helpfully. Lexi stared at him.

"Since when did you have any concept of books, Technician?"

Jathro looked embarrassed, but carried on. "It could aid you in your research somewhat, reading an Earth book. I have a few that we picked up a while back if you want one." Lexi considered this for a second, then nodded.

"Yes. Thank you, Technician. I will - read a book."

It wasn't that she didn't read books anyway, reflected the female Nekross as Jathro made his way out of the room, arms full of computer. It was just that she had read most of the books stored on this ship, Nekross books tended to be a bit monotonous. No drama, it was all about the Nekross winning and being glorious overall. And a lot of long-winded paragraphs detailing every achievement of the particular hero being talked about. Which was never female.

To her annoyance, Jathro took a few minutes to return, which led her mind back to the concept of marriage - and Tom. Why? Lexi realised she had better not hit anything else, even though she was so annoyed right now, she could just - kiss that infuriating wizard who wouldn't get out of her head - what?

Maybe she did need to go to sleep.

"Your exquisite excellency? I have a few books for you to choose from." Jathro came in and set a pile of six or seven books down on the now empty desk. Lexi smiled despite herself.

"Thank you, Jathro. I will choose one to read."

"I hope you find them interesting. And don't go killing any more electronic objects." The technicians voice was teasing, yet Lexi didn't particularly mind.

"I'll try not to. I don't know what came over me," Lexi said ruefully.

The technician was nearly out the door, but Lexi thought she heard Jathro say softly: "Love."

She did not love the wizard? How - why would she? Lexi huffed and picked up the top book on the pile Jathro had left.

"Theorems and Formulas for Students," she read aloud, flicking through the book. It was full of relatively easy equations that Lexi was learning back on Nekron - when she was seven. "Primitives," she muttered to herself, putting it aside. Why was she talking aloud?

The next book looked a little better, but when Lexi looked at the cover she saw the picture of a strong cocky man standing with girls cooing all around him. Lexi immediately put the book on top of the other pile, sighing in annoyance. Why were all the girls in these books mindless aimless sissies who had nothing better to do than coo over men?

Lexi looked through and discarded most of the books on the pile. The last one was a deep burgundy colour and had the title written on in gold swirly handwriting. 'Forgotten Bonds'.

"Sounds exciting," Lexi muttered sarcastically, opening the first page despite herself and reading the first paragraph.

_'Cerise stood alone on the bridge over a rippling stream, gazing out over the water. She closed her eyes, and only opened them again when she felt a touch, light as a feather, on her back. William stood there, her deep brown eyes seeming to suck her in like a whirlpool, sending the young girl quite dizzy even though she hadn't moved.'_

"What the -" Lexi muttered in confusion. This was romance? Well she had never read romance before, and it would help with her research...

She settled down in her office chair, somehow wishing she could curl up her legs to keep herself warm. But the armour restricted any movement like this. She read on, thinking 'just a few minutes'.

Minutes passed. Hours passed. Lexi was halfway through the large book by the time it was eleven at night.

'_Cerise was lying, fast asleep on the park bench. Her chest rose and fell steadily, and her pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight dappled over her body. Her long eyelashes fluttered every so often with a breeze. William stood there, never moving, never speaking. Just watching. Watching. Then, when the sleeping girl sighed and her eyes flickered a little, only then did William press a soft kiss to her cheek, before walking slowly away.'_

This was actually quite good, Lexi reflected. She didn't really know why she was enjoying this, but it seemed to pull her in. She read on.

"_Do you love me?" Cerise asked the tall boy in front of her._

_"I love you to the stars and back, my love. But our families - we shouldn't be together."_

_Cerise felt a glistening tear in her eye but wasn't sure why. "If we truly love each other, our families won't matter."_

_"But I am ready to become king. If I do this - now - I will lose my chance." William's face was calm and business like._

_"Let me ask you again. William - do you love me?"_

_He paused. Cerise realised she knew the answer to her question and stepped back, suddenly scared of the answer. "No - William, please..."_

_His silence was all she needed. "Oh - I see." She turned to hide her tears, and began to walk away, her heart breaking with every step._

_"Cerise! Wait!" His voice called behind her. She turned back to him._

_"Do you love me?" she asked. _

_"I - I can't."_

_"Then we have nothing left," she said simply, and walked away.'_

He was so oblivious, Lexi fumed. Boys were so oblivious. It was obvious she loved him. Tom needed to - no she didn't mean Tom. She was not thinking about him, not again!

Two chapters left. Not long to go. Then maybe her computer would be fixed so she could continue with her research. Or read another book. Or something.

'_She brushed back her shoulder length red hair, feeling a solitary tear come unwillingly to her eye. She angrily brushed it away. She wasn't thinking about him. Not now. She needed a new start, a new life. Away from him._

_"Cerise! Wait!" Just two words, but brought so much meaning back to her heart. She turned and saw his brown eyes staring into hers and that brought her legs to a stop. As he ran up to her - fifty metres now - he yelled something that changed Cerise's life._

_"I love you!"_

Lexi contemplated. So Cerise was leaving, but William had finally confessed his love. What would she do? One last chapter.

"My exquisite Excellency?"

Lexi turned, feeling slightly annoyed. She was just about to read it, but she would have to wait now. "Yes, Technician?" she asked sharply.

Jathro looked slightly startled, but continued. "I just wanted to tell you that your computer will take a little longer to fix than we anticipated. I know you want to -"

"It's fine, Jathro," Lexi interrupted, smiling sweetly. "It doesn't matter."

"R really?"

"Yes. It's fine."

Jathro seemed to be trying to comprehend this in his head. Lexi smiled, somewhat impatiently. "Is that all, Technician?"

"Yes. But - is that a romance book?"

Lexi blushed, or at least felt herself heating up. "I was - I mean - it's research!" she finished hotly.

"Right..." The technician had a knowing grin on his face, and Lexi felt half embarrassed, half angry.

"Well then? Is that all, Jathro?" She put particular emphasis on his name.

"Y yes. I will depart, your exquisite Excellency." And he did, prompting a sigh of relief from the female Nekross.

At least now she could ... read. She found herself yawning widely, and with a glance at the clock realised it read 00:54. No wonder the technician had been startled. She would have to read the last chapter tomorrow. She put the book down on her desk and got into bed, realising how tired she was as her eyes begun to close.

'_Lexi brushed back her long blond hair, feeling a tear come to her eye. She brushed it away angrily. She couldn't think about him. Tom was lost to her, lost forever._

_"Lexi! Wait!" The boy came sprinting towards her, and Lexi realised she wasn't walking any more. He was fifty, forty metres away now, and as he ran he yelled three words that Lexi had been waiting to hear._

_"I love you!"_

_Lexi realised she was crying, and as Tom reached her she said: "I love you too."_

_And his lips met hers like it had always meant to be.'_

I wish Tom would actually kiss me like that, Lexi thought sleepily. Then she jolted awake, suddenly realising the implications of what she had just thought - and dreamed.

I don't love him!

She had to sort this out. Picking up the book from her desk quickly, she made her way to the final chapter and continued reading, knowing she had to know what happened.

'_Cerise stopped and stared. As he came up to her, she asked weakly: "I thought you said you had to be King?"_

_"No. I realised the person I had to be with, is you, Cerise!" His voice was soft. As they bent forward to kiss - was this really happening, suddenly a large bell rung from the train and a large crowd of people rushed to board before it left. Cerise suddenly realised she was being carried with that crowd onto the train - away from William!_

_"No! Willia -" Her voice was cut off as the crowd carried her onto the train and the doors shut. Cerise was cut off from the man who had finally confessed his love. _

_And the train began to move slowly away.'_

Lexi was dumbfounded. What? No! It couldn't end just like that! Why? What happened to Cerise? Or William? Did they ever see each other again? Would they get back together?

"Your exquisite Excellency?"

"Oh, Jathro!" The red skinned technician was carrying Lexi's computer in his arms, which he set down on the desk, expertly plugging it back in faster than Lexi could see.

"How was the book?" he asked politely.

"Awful. It was awful. I never want to see it again. Throw it away. No, burn it. Burn it now." Lexi passed the offending book to a very confused Jathro.

"That bad, huh?"

Lexi gave him a stare. "Yes. Now let me get back to my work. Reading romance is a waste of time." And she turned back, turning on her computer with a flick of her wrist and ignoring the technician. Jathro, realising he was dismissed, didn't bother telling her he was departing, and left, holding the book.

Lexi got back to work, pushing all thoughts of the book out of her mind and continuing writing up her notes. She definitely wasn't thinking about the _stupid_ wizard with his _stupid _cute face and his _stupidly _adorable eyes...

Jathro made his way into his chambers, sitting down with a sigh on a chair. He had been working all night and needed a rest now before work started at nine.

He looked at the book in his hands.

It looked inviting.

Maybe he wouldn't burn it right away, he mused, opening the front cover and reading the first paragraph.

How bad could romance be?

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this, it was fun to write! Also you got to see my bad attempt at writing a romance story, or at least parts of it._**


End file.
